


We Keep Our Vows

by jasminetea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Lehnsherr agreed to marry the heir of House Xavier for many reasons, but there was only one reason Charles wanted to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Keep Our Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [this](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8074.html?thread=17842314#t17842314) prompt on the kink meme, for [this](http://celluloidfloozy.tumblr.com/post/22704891146/palalife-reading-direction-from-right-panel-to) comic by [palalife](http://archiveofourown.org/users/palalife). It might be helpful to check out the comic before reading this.
> 
> For the anon who figured out the silly the XMRB chat group did in reply to [this](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=18988028#t18988028) prompt. (If you see this anon and wish to have this gifted to you, let me know)

Crossing the limestone bridge that connected Westchester Keep to the rest of the Seven Kingdoms was something Charles had not done unescorted for many years. While in his youth, he'd roamed his province at his leisure--and often enough that he was a welcome and familiar face among his people--but he'd not done so since his father had died and his mother had married into House Marko.  To traverse the bridge once more, and watch the sunlight gleaming along the parapets and the ocean waves below, was a pleasure only marred by Lord Lehnsherr's approach.  
  
"What in the name of the Seven, the Drowned God, and every pagan god the horse lords believe in have you just done?" Charles hissed.  
  
Erik smoothly tucked his arm beneath Charles'. "I only did what was necessary."  
  
"You did what you _wanted_."  
  
"Indeed." Erik neatly steered Charles towards his waiting troops on the other end of the bridge.  
  
Charles elbowed him hard in the side. "And marrying me does what exactly?"  
  
Erik's fingers tightened around Charles' waist. "What it does is solve _both_ our problems. It gets Geonsha a master strategist and archer for the small price of matrimony." He stopped and crowded Charles, adjusting the cloak he fastened quickly and crookedly in his haste to leave the Keep.  
  
"It gets you away from Kurt Marko quickly, efficiently, and without bloodshed. And it gives me the chance to uphold my vow to protect my childhood companion until the end."  
  
Charles blushed. "But marriage, really?  I know your House motto is _We keep our vows_ , but this is a bit much."  
  
Erik stopped and spun Charles to look back at the Keep. Both of Erik's arms enclosed Charles' waist.  "Westchester Keep has always belonged to House Xavier. And as long as I live, I shall see her returned to her rightful House, and not that usurper Kurt.  He's put Marko interests above your people's!" He pressed his chin down against Charles' shoulder, his next words said fervently into Charles' ear. "Your people still know and love you. For you they will rise up and overturn Kurt."  
  
Charles pushed himself out of Erik's grasp, his face heating with humiliation. "And then Genosha will have an ally of House Xavier, and the military advantage of possessing the Keep with its natural defenses should you decided to lay siege to the Capital. Which you likely will.  
  
"Is that what this is all about to you? Politics," Charles spat out. He let himself get angry, because it was that or mourn the death of one of the only bright lights of his childhood.  Erik had been--  
  
Erik took both his hands in his. "Charles, no. It's not just that.  
  
"Since we were children, I've wanted you by my side, and I know you wanted me too." Erik pulled himself close and pressed his forehead to Charles. His long fingers carded through Charles' unkempt hair. Charles felt himself give in.  
  
"Why not take advantage of this? Everyone gets what they want, even you."  
  
"Does this mean I get to see you in a dress again?"  
  
Erik stepped back in surprise, raising an eyebrow. "Is that what it takes to convince you to marry me?"  
  
Charles skipped back a few steps. "Well, for a start. I've had quite a long time to create a list of demands for a situation like this; I am a master strategist after all."  
  
Erik followed him. "Anything for you."  
  
And the two of them stepped across the bridge's end; Erik in mail, Charles in a thread-bare winter cape, and both cloaked in quiet happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I have 3.5 fills left from the kink meme to post. The updates will be pretty slow from now on though.


End file.
